


Timeless

by littleredlo



Series: Less is More [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: And they talk a bit more historical-y, But I like to imagine lins hamilton and anthonys john, M/M, This is not explicitly in the musical universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredlo/pseuds/littleredlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander recieves a visit from John in his tent, and may has found finally something near to a proper name for what he and John are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> I had a very positive response to Speechless and I feel a little in love with that universe and speech pattern, so I wanted to do a little follow up.

"Alexander?" John asked, holding open the flap of the occupant's tent.

A gust of wind fluttered the papers at Alexander's working desk, so he ushered the other in with his hand. John let the flap fall behind him, shutting the cold out just a bit. 

"What do you need, Laurens?" Alexander asked, standing to fix the stack of correspondence he'd worked on earlier in the night. John looked a bit uneasy at the sharp greeting, so Alexander smiled in reassurance. "Not that I am not happy at such a pleasant interruption of your company."

John's worry melted from his face. "I was meaning to see if you're in need of any assistance. It's an awful thing to find oneself so restless and without occupation during a war, I'd think, but I'm afraid I'm unable to help it."

"Well, you are to know that if you are the one seeking it that I am always pleased to offer occupation," Alexander teased the innuendo, making John repress a laugh in favor of schooling his expression to something of reprimanding. "But I'm afraid I've finished the work I've meant to do for the day. It's getting late, Dearest Laurens, and on nights like these perhaps the warmth of your cot and the lure of dreams are, moreso than busy work, better to seek." 

John didn't bother now to repress his amusement, moving further into the tent, dropping into Alexander's chair, tilting his head back in faux woe.

"Terrible, Alexander. Always terrible. I come at your mercy, plead," An intentional pause made the other man to snort, "For something to occupy myself from the most terrible of boredoms and you recommend so basic of solution you'd think me daft." 

"If sleep then is not enough of a condolence for your most awful affliction then I reiterate, I suppose," Alexander began, stepping backwards to the flap of his tent, making a motion to check that all coast was clear. "That if you are the one seeking it that I am always pleased to offer occupation, and that all the work I've meant to do for today is finished." 

He stepped back towards the desk and John raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Hamilton? Well let me know, then, what you'd propose as entertainment for my ailment of unoccupied sorrow?" The chair, sliding backward as he moved himself just slightly away from the desk, didn't make a sound. 

"What a dangerous game we play for you to request me to make a request you already know is at my tongue. You know me far too well to tease as if you've no clue my intent."

"I concede it, perhap. But if I'm not mistaken, dear Alexander, you're rather fond of the play. You mention your lack of words when it comes to me, so perhaps actions will do due diligence to clarify the request, if they're so easier." John challenged, smirk tipping his lips upward. 

Alexander approached, grinning more in effort of a Cheshire cat than the Tomcat he was called.

"I must agree with my former assessment; You know me far too well." Alexander allowed, hands on John's shoulders as he stepped forward and slipped into the other's lap, straddling slightly spread thighs. It took just a moment for John's lips to find his lips, hands to find his waist, eyes to find his eyes just a moment before falling closed. 

It was so easy to slip into each other's comfort that the urgency of tension they built was muted. Kisses turned the desire for further touch into such a quiet feeling it could wait an eternity. They could last like this, just enclosed in embrace and locked together by shared breath, for an eternity.

There was no moment that was unshared by each other's company from the day they met, even if there was to be an ocean between them, because so long as they breathed the world became just another shared space. Time wasn't something that held any meaning in these fleeting moments because to acknowledge this as fleeting or time was not something either could manage to inflict on themselves no matter the manner of low and self destructive they could sometimes each feel. Death was nothing heavy to either on some days, but to remind that they did not have forever, could not have forever, as they were wrapped up in each other? It was too much.

They could have met any time, any place, any way, in any life, and in some of it the world would have no time for them. So they'd know none for it, erase the very concept from every too long and too lingering touch. In every version of themselves they could ever love each other as, so in every version of themselves, time would be cruel. From rushed kisses to rushed marriages to the very era of ignorance they existed, they were taught so and time would teach more brutally still going forward. It was the only thing they could not win against while together. And yet they fought anyway. This war was rigged, but each kiss they shared anyway was a battle won. Ignoring time was to ignore the opponent and so it would sneak up on them eventually, by nothing would stop them from sharing their small eternities until they lost it. 

"Have you figured out yet what we are?" John whispered, as their lips finally parted. He was smiling and it made the possibility of that question being fearful for Alexander an impossibility. 

Alexander met his Lauren's or lover's or boyfriend's or best friend's or soul mate's or mistake's eyes and something in his own read defiance. 

"I think, we are, my dearest love, timeless."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll keep adding to this series and universe at any regular rate, but whenever I've got an idea for it I'd love to keep this going. 
> 
> Please, leave me some comments? They fuel me. 
> 
> Main tumblr is littleredloki, Hamilton one is justshutuphamilton, if you ever want to come hang out with me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
